School Parody
by Yui Luah
Summary: Have different parody mix with each school! First Version is going to be Hyotei!
1. School Parody: StoryCasting

I've just wanted to write something for each school.. Although I'm not done with the castings yet.

Also I've figured that I didn't know a lot of students except for Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkai Dai.

There's going to be some changes so I might slightly change something later on.

And it's not on the list yet, but I hope to write something with the Junior Senbatsu team also.

That whould be Ryoma, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, Sengoku, Kirihara, Kikumaru and Oshitari.

Unfortunatly, the Seigaku version isn't ready so.. I think Hyotei is going to be the first one.

**School Parody**

**

* * *

**

**1) Welcome to the Demon Lord's Castle♥ (Seigaku)**

Echizen Ryoma- Priest

Fuji Syusuke- Demon Lord

Tezuka Kunimitsu- Angel Lord

Momoshiroh Takeshi-

Kaidoh Kaoru-

Inui Sadaharu- Doctor in Demon Castle

Oishi Shuitiroh-

Kikumaru Eiji- Demon(Best Friend w/ Demon Lord)

Kawamura Takashi

* * *

**2) Yushi in the Wonderland (Hyotei)**

Atobe Keigo- Queen

Oshitari Yushi- Alice

Mukahi Gakuto- Cheshire Cat

Shishido Ryoh- September Hare

Otori Chotaroh- Mad Hatter

Kabaji Munehiro- Queen's bodyguard

Hiyoshi Wakashi- Poison Mushroom Doctor

Akutagawa Jiroh- Queen's Rabbit

* * *

**3) Yuki Hime and Five Dwarfs (Rikkai)**

Yukimura Seiichi- Yuki Hime(Snow White)

Sanada Genichiroh- Prince

Marui Bunta- Dwarf 1/Mirror

Jackal Kuwahara- Dwarf 2

Nio Masaharu- Queen

Yagyuu Hiroshi- Dwarf 4

Yanagi Renji- Dwarf 5

Kirihara Akaya- Dwarf 3

* * *

**4) Cinderella (Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, F****udomine, Rokkaku)**

Sengoku Kiyosumi- Prince

Dan Taichi- Cinderella

Fuji Yuta- Cinderella's Sister2

Mizuki Hajime- Cinderella's Mother

Akutsu Jin- Cinderella's Sister1

Kamio Akira- Mouse-> Horse

Ibu Shinji- Fairy Godmother

Saeki Kojiroh- Prince's Servant


	2. Version I: Yushi in the Wonderland 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

**School Parody –Hyotei Version-**

* * *

**Yushi in the Wonderland (Alice in the Wonderland)**

Nice blue sky and cool but not cold weather. It could have been a nice day to play tennis outside only if this story never happened.

"Wha, What the!" Inside the Hyotei Tennis Club dressing room, Mukahi Gakuto(3rd) was screaming out loud so everyone could hear. It was a very loud voice that those who were outside and already practicing were able to hear and lose their balance for a sec.

"Um.. What just happened?" Akutagawa Jiroh(3rd), who was sleeping as usual, woke up and asked. Unfortunately, nobody was able to answer his question. Everyone looked shocked for some reason and was turning into a stone. In front of them was the captain of the tennis club of Hyotei-Gakuen, Atobe Keigo.

Atobe, who also looked sick as other members in the tennis club signed, opened his mouth again to confirm what he have just said before.

"As what I've said before, our tennis club is going to do a play for the festival coming next week. And the title of the play is… Alice in the Wonderland," said Atobe. By this, the reactions of each member were slightly different, but almost the same.

Kabaji Munehiro(2nd) was just standing next to Atobe, saying, "Usu". Gakuto seemed as he wanted to cry with Hiyoshi Wakashi(2nd). Shishido Ryoh(3rd) who was drinking water nearly dropped the bottle, and Otori Chotaroh(2nd) banged his head on the wall. Oshitari Yushi(3rd) avoid looking at Atobe and Jiroh was the only one who was actually excited of doing the play.

"It's going to be great! Let's do it!" said Jiroh. Everyone else was staring at him, but he didn't really mind. All that he cared right now was that they're going to do a play and it will be fun. "Oh, I can't wait till the festival!"

Except for Jiroh, everyone had to give up and just do as Atobe says. There were some problems too. Since the play is based on the original Alice in the Wonderland, there should be someone who's going to play the part for Alice and the Queen. Not only that, there wasn't enough time to actually practice the play since the festival is only a week left.

Hiyoshi, who was the first one to actually figure out the problem asked, "How are we going to be able to practice in a short period of time?"

"We might have some time to practice, though most would be an ad lip when we actually do it in the festival," answered Atobe.

"What ever, I'm never going to do a girl part!" shouted Shishido. Gakuto and Hiyoshi were nodding next to him as they were saying they don't want to do it.

"Then, should I do the Alice part, Aang?" asked Atobe. At the same time, other members were thinking that Atobe would look better if he acts out the Queen instead of Alice.

Jiroh looked at Oshitari, who was trying to get away from this conversation and said, "I recommend Yushi to be Alice!"

"What! Are you kidding!" Oshitari finally looked at the others and shouted. He tried to protest, although nobody seemed to care what ever he does. At that point, Oshitari became Alice.

* * *

And the day has come. It was the day of the Hyotei-Gakuen Festival.

"Why were we here again, Tezuka-buchou?" asked the young rookie of the Seishun-Gakuen, Echizen Ryoma(1st). He and the other regulars from the Seishun-Gakuen Tennis club have come to the festival after Tezuka Kunimitsu(3rd) told them they will go to the festival just yesterday. Luckily the festival was on Sunday so they didn't have any trouble of missing classes. Although that made Momoshiro Takeshi(2nd) pretty sad enough. "Buchou?"

"Atobe," answered Tezuka, "just called me two days ago that they are going to perform a play. He told me it's going to be incredible that we must come and watch it."

Everyone seemed surprised as Tezuka said. They never notice that Atobe would actually invite someone to his school festival. Especially to his rival, Tezuka.

"Do you know what play they are going performing?" asked Fuji Syusuke(3rd). Tezuka shook his head. He had no clue what the Hyotei tennis club was going to play. The only thing what Atobe told him on the phone was that they are going to act during the festival and Tezuka should watch it what so ever. But it seemed that it wouldn't be that cool because he was able to hear Oshitari screaming 'No!' every second.

"Well, that not the big deal right now. I'm really hungry," muttered Momo. His stomach was growling so loud that even Ryoma started to feel hungry. They both looked at Tezuka and Oishi Shuitiroh(3rd) and asked if they were allowed to get some food.

Oishi looked at his watch and the time schedule for the festival. They just had enough time to get something to fill their stomachs. After looking at the map he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere we could get lots of food without lots of money!" Momo screamed out as he was walking fast. Beside him were Ryoma and Kidoh Kaoru(2nd). The three young tennis players didn't look back for once.

"So they just left… Oh well… Then what should we do now?" Inui Sadaharu(3rd) put his glasses up and asked Tezuka.

"Can we go with them?" Kikumaru Eiji(3rd) wanted to go with the three lower classes but Fuji was holding him that he wasn't able to move.

"I won't care if you really want to. Then Oishi and I'll go to the tennis club to see Atobe and the others. Does anyone else what to go?" said Tezuka. Inui was the only one to hold his hand up, so Fuji and Kikumaru went to find the three lower classmates.

The Seishun-Gakuen tennis club regulars met each other after 2 hours when the play was about to start. Those who went to eat food had lots of fun that they played some games that were going on the festival while Tezuka and the others who went to see Atobe looked really pale as if they have seen something they shouldn't. Even Tezuka, who doesn't really shows his expressions looked as if he wanted to throw up or something.

And for Inui, Kaidoh was the only one to figure out that Inui looked somewhat different soon found out that he was half fainted.

"Neh, Fuji-senpai," said Ryoma. "What do you think they saw when they went to the Hyotei tennis club room?" To his question, Fuji just shook his head referring that he doesn't have any clue at all. But it would be a bad thing to ask them because unfortunately one already has fainted just right now.

"Oishi!" screamed Kikumaru. The Seigaku no Okasan(Seigaku's Mother) was the first one to faint.

After looking at Oishi, Momo looked at Kaidoh and said, "Yo, Kaidoh. Now I'm really scared to go into the theater." Kaidoh nodded as he was taking care of Inui, who fainted right after Oishi.

"I guess then Tezuka is the only one who survived," said Fuji while he was laughing. With Kikumaru and Kaidoh each grabbed Oishi and Inui, the Seishun-Gakuen tennis club has entered the theater to watch the Hyotei tennis club's play.

Soon the sound of announcing the start of the play has beeped and the voice of the narrator was able to hear.

Thank you, fellow audience, to see our Hyotei-Gakuen's festival. Now we are about to start the club performances. We hope you have fun watching. And now we will start with the tennis club's play, 'Yushi in the Wonderland.'

"Eh?"

"Hah? 'Yushi in the Wonderland'? Is it based on the story 'Alice in the Wonderland'?" asked Kikumaru looking at Tezuka. Tezuka nodded with his pale face.

Fuji, with his smiling trademark said, "So I guess Oshitari is going to be Alice since they changed Alice to Yushi."

"Hum," muttered Ryoma, "this play might be really stupid then I thought."

Right after Ryoma said, the curtain went up and the play has been started.

┌ _Once upon a time, there was a little girl called Yushi. She was…_┘

As soon the stage got brighter, the audience were able to see a girl(?) sitting under a tree.

┌ _One day, Yushi was reading a book under a tree on the house garden. She was waiting for her mother to call her for teatime. Then suddenly she heard something was coming behind the bush._

"Oh, my," said Yushi. She stood up and looked behind the bushes.┘

"Keck!" Ryoma and Kikumaru, at the same time, made a weird sound as they saw Yushi standing up and facing the audience.

As they guessed, it was Oshitari for sure. He was wearing the same dress as the Disney has shown in the video 'Alice in the Wonderland' long time ago. The difference was that Oshitari was much taller, wearing glasses, and his muscles were showing out the skirt and the short sleeves. There were no reasons they shouldn't not make a weird sound.

"Ha ha. He does somewhat looks cute though. Don't you think, Tezuka?" Fuji asked to Tezuka, although Tezuka was trying to avoid looking Oshitari by moving his face to the side.

Although the Seigaku tennis club felt sort of sick, there were some people who still loved the way how Oshitari looked.

"Yushi-kun kawai!"

"Look here once more time, Oshitari-senpai!"

There were lots of girls who wanted to take a picture of Oshitari and held up their cell phones or digital cameras.

┌ _When Yushi looked at the bushes, a rabbit wearing a tuxedo jacket came out. It was holding a watch on his hand, rushing somewhere._

"My, my. I'm late, I'm late! The queen's going to be mad at me!" screamed out the rabbit. It seemed the rabbit wasn't able to see Yushi at all.┘

"Masaka(No way)! Is that Jiroh-kun?" One of the audiences shouted out. It was sure Jiroh, wearing a rabbit ear on his head. Unlike Oshitari, the rabbit role has fit on him. He looked really cute and the way he was hopping made the cuteness higher.

┌ "What's that? A rabbit? It looked way different than the rabbits I've seen before." Yushi murmured. Then she started to follow the rabbit.

_Yushi ran as fast as she can but the rabbit was so fast that she wasn't able to chase fast enough and almost lost it_.

"God dame! Why is that rabbit so fast! Yo! Slow up, you stupid rabbit!" yelled Yushi, although the rabbit didn't think to stop. It just kept running faster and faster that Yushi started to actually curse to the rabbit. "You son of a bitch!"

_The chasing for Yushi went on for a long time. She kept running and running until the rabbit went into a cave. It was a big cave going down with stairs. Yushi stopped for a moment but started to run again once more. It was a really long stair that it went on and on for forever that she started to felt tired. But at one moment, Yushi felt something was going wrong with the stairs._

"Why is it getting smaller?" asked Yushi. But nobody was next to her to answer. As what she has said, the stairs were getting smaller and smaller as she went down. And finally, the way was too small for Yushi to go through.

"Dame it… Now what should I do?" said Yushi. She looked through the narrow passage and saw a door inside. "So that's the door where that dame f--- rabbit went."

_Yushi tried to go through the way but it was too small to fit in. She rather wondered if that is the really way where the rabbit even went since it looked small even for the rabbit._

While Yushi was looking through the passage, some dark shadow walked right behind her. "… Do you need some help?" asked the shadow.

"No, just go away," answered Yushi. Then suddenly she stopped her movements and turned back and screamed, "WHAT!"┘

* * *

**Hyotei version #2 will come out soon...**


End file.
